


Cinco noches

by Chio



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada noche, desde que ambos compartían cama, Mako le contaba uno de los rumores que había escuchado acerca de la familia Bei Fong. Después de todo, Korra sentía curiosidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo** _

_**  
**_

" _Así que dime," comenzó Korra, echando por encima de sus cuerpos la colcha adornada con símbolos de su tribu, "¿qué sabes de la familia Bei Fong?"_

_  
_

Todo comenzó tras el incidente de Amon, cuando Korra creía que su trabajo como Avatar había finalizado. Recordó como se había sentido cuando sus poderes envolvieron su cuerpo una vez más, provocando que este recobrara su fuerza gracias al Avatar Aang. Korra siempre le estaría agradecida por ello. Gracias a él, su vida volvió a su rumbo una vez más. O lo haría.

Tenzin la había obligado a permanecer junto a Katara por unos cuantos días hasta que las cosas se relajaran en Ciudad República. La vida de Amon había acabado (así lo decía una de las cartas que había llegado dos días más tarde), y junto a ella también la de su hermano, pero aunque el principal problema hubiera desaparecido, aún quedaban restos de su legado, personas que no deseaban vivir en igualdad con aquellos capaces de controlar los elementos.

 

Korra permaneció junto a Mako, Bolin y Asami en aquel paraíso de nieve, entrenando a cada segundo que pasaba (aún sentía el miedo de que su control desapareciera por segunda vez). Fue en estas condiciones cuando despidieron a Tenzin y a su familia, y por otra parte, a la jefa Bei Fong (quien recuperaría su puesto de trabajo nada más volviera a la ciudad).

 

"Espero verte muy pronto, Korra" le había dicho Tenzin.

Katara se despidió de su hijo y sus nietos con cariño, acercándose más tarde a Lin, quien le dijo:

"Me alegro de haberla visto, tía Katara."

Korra no le prestó demasiada atención a aquella frase, al menos no hasta horas más tarde, cuando comenzó a preguntarse el porqué de que Lin Bei Fong la hubiera llamado  _tía._

_  
_

"¿Estás segura de que a Katara no le importará?" preguntó Mako al entrar el anochecer.

Por todo el mundo era sabido que las noches en el Polo Sur eran frías y difíciles, más aun para los que no estaban acostumbrados a aquel clima. Por eso Katara no opuso resistencia a que Korra y Mako durmieran en la misma cama (sabía que aquel chico era demasiado honorable como para propasarse con su pupila).

"Segura" respondió la chica apartando las mantas que cubrían el lecho e introduciéndose en él.

Mako la imitó, posicionándose a su lado con nerviosismo. Sabía que solo dormirían (ni se le había pasado por la cabeza llegar a aquel punto de la relación tan pronto, después de todo, solo hacía unos días que ambos eran una pareja  _oficial_ ), pero aun así, no podía evitar ponerse algo nervioso debido a la situación.

 

"Oye, Mako…" comenzó ella de nuevo, apoyándose con un codo sobre la almohada. "Lin es hija de Toph Bei Fong, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora?"

"Es solo que me ha extrañado algo" dijo. "Bei Fong ha llamado a Katara  _tía_ , y me preguntaba por qué."

"Bueno," comenzó. Parecía que con aquella conversación todo el nerviosismo había desaparecido. "Hay rumores acerca de la familia, aunque no estoy enterado de si alguno es verdad o no. Lo único que todos tienen en común es que Sokka, de la Tribu del Agua, forma parte de ellos. "

"¿Cuáles son esos rumores?", preguntó con interés y curiosidad.

"Hay muchos, pero... ¿por qué no le preguntas a Katara? Ella sabría responderte con algo que no fueran rumores."

"Claro", respondió con un suspiro. "Preguntarle acerca de su mejor amiga, quien esta muerta, y recordarle viejos tiempos en los que su hermano y su marido vivían. Buena idea."

"De acuerdo, tal vez no sea tan buena idea", Mako hizo una mueca.

Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que el Avatar habló de nuevo.

"Así que dime," comenzó Korra, echando por encima de sus cuerpos la colcha adornada con símbolos de su tribu, "¿qué sabes de la familia Bei Fong?"


	2. Primera noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cada noche, desde que ambos compartían cama, Mako le contaba uno de los rumores que había escuchado acerca de la familia Bei Fong. Después de todo, Korra sentía curiosidad.

_**Primera noche** _

 

" _Uno de los rumores que escuché fue…" Mako comenzó a hablar, observando la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Korra._

_  
_

Nadie dijo que la vida tras la guerra iba a ser fácil. Aunque Sokka debía de aceptar que sí le resultaba un poco más cómoda. Acostumbrado como estaba a dormir en su saco o en una tienda de campaña, instalarse en una casita de Ba Sing Se, y reposar en una cama, podía considerarse todo un lujo.

Así era como Sokka pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre. Leyendo, dibujando o jugando al Pai Sho con cualquier oponente que se presentara. Disfrutando de la tranquilidad de un mundo sin guerra (sin guerra, pero no sin problemas). Mas no todo su tiempo podía dedicarlo a aquellas actividades. Lo cierto era que, con el ascenso al poder de Zuko, las cosas se habían vuelto más complicadas. No todo el mundo deseaba los cambios que se estaban produciendo, y cuando el Avatar y el actual Señor del Fuego decidieron formar una nueva ciudad en la que todos pudieran vivir en armonía, todo se volvió aún más complicado.

 

Toph Bei Fong fue la encargada de formar unas nuevas tropas que se encargarían de la seguridad de aquella Ciudad República (tal y como la habían llamado sus amigos). Sokka, por otra parte, se vio obligado a aceptar un puesto en el consejo (Aang quería que todos formaran parte de aquel nuevo proyecto, tal vez porque necesitaba más ayuda de la que pedía).

 

"Ey, ronquidos", le saludó Toph desde su despacho. "¿Otra vez tu por aquí?"

Aunque en un principio a Sokka le había molestado aquel apodo, lo cierto es que con los años (y ya habían pasado muchos) había ganado algo de gracia.

"Sí. Ya sabes, asuntos importantes para el concejal Sokka."

Toph emitió aquella risa que siempre había tenido. Esa que sonaba como la de una niña siempre, sin importar cuantos años pasaran.

"¿Has cenado ya?" le preguntó sin apartar la mirada de ella. Ambos sabían que aquella frase, más que una pregunta, era una invitación.

"No, justo iba a salir ahora", respondió. "Hoy pagas tú."

 

Toph salió de las oficinas, no sin antes dirigir una mirada severa a sus subordinados que significaba:  _no destrocéis la ciudad en mi ausencia._

Ambos caminaron por las calles de Ciudad República, ignorando las miradas de la población (después de todo, eran bastante famosos).

 

"Si esto sigue así, me cansaré de ver tu cara", dijo la chica.

"No lo digas como si fuera mi culpa, esta ciudad trae un montón de problemas y…", Sokka paró de hablar justo en el momento que escuchó su risa. Su amiga le había tomado el pelo una vez más. "Muy graciosa."

"Eres el único capaz de olvidar mi ceguera con tanta facilidad", rió.

Sokka soltó un gruñido exasperado antes de hablar una vez más.

 

"He oído que la señorita Bei Fong tiene un pretendiente", le dijo, entonándolo como si de una canción se tratase.

"No digas tonterías. No deberías hacer caso a los rumores. Además, sabes que mi corazón siempre te ha pertenecido desde que escuché tu primer ronquido", replicó con sorna, y aunque él pensaba en ello como una simple broma, ella sabía que en el fondo era verdad. Exceptuando lo del ronquido, por supuesto.

 

Ambos rieron durante todo su paseo, mas la risa de Toph se acalló en un momento imprevisto.

"¿Qué pasa?", le preguntó su compañero.

Al volver su rostro al de ella, Sokka solo alcanzó a vislumbrar como Toph corría hacia el otro extremo de la calle, justo cuando un carruaje se le echaba encima.

"¡Toph!", le gritó.

Tembló de pánico al no divisar la silueta de su amiga, mas cuando el carruaje desapareció del trayecto, ella lo llamó desde la acera contigua.

"¡¿Estás loca? ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?", gritó.

Sokka calló al dirigir la mirada al regazo de Toph. La chica sostenía un pequeño bulto en lo que parecía una manta roída y vieja, de color pardo.

"Noté sus vibraciones", dijo ella. "Lo hubieran atropellado si no hubiera corrido hacia él."

Sokka apartó la manta y observó como unos ojitos verdes le observaban con detenimiento.

"Es un bebé", dijo, sin caber en su asombro.

"Que listo eres", Toph rió una vez más mientras mecía al pequeño.

 

Sokka acercó su mano y notó como el bebé le agarraba con decisión uno de sus dedos con su manita.

"Parece que le gusto. Siempre he tenido buena mano con los bebés", dijo, orgulloso.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?", preguntó Toph.

"A mí no me lo preguntes, tu eres la encargada de la seguridad en esta ciudad".

Sokka siguió haciéndole carantoñas durante unos minutos en los que Toph continuó pensando sobre aquella situación.

"No es  _él"_ , dijo Sokka sacando de sus pensamientos a la morena.

"¿Qué?"

"Es una niña", respondió. Había separado la mantita que cubría su cuerpo y ahora volvía a taparla para que no pasara frío.

 

Toph soltó un suspiro.

"¿Crees que la han abandonado?"

"Podría ser." Sokka no podía imaginar como alguien abandonaba a un bebé así porque así.

"Tendremos que llevarla a una casa de acogida", dijo ella, no muy convencida.

Sokka frunció el ceño, arrebatándole a la niña de sus brazos y cubriéndola de forma adecuada.

"Ni se te ocurra", dijo. "No quiero ni imaginar el tipo de vida que tendrá."

"¿Y qué planeas? ¿Quedártela?"

Sokka enmudeció.

"No me digas que quieres quedártela", dijo sorprendida. "No es como si te quedaras una mascota, Sokka. Es un bebé. Necesita una familia."

"Podríamos dársela", dijo. "Tú, yo y Lin."

"¡¿Por qué le has puesto nombre? Eso hará que te encariñes con ella."

Toph calló por un segundo. Un segundo en el que se dio cuenta de lo que significaban aquellas palabras.

"No pienso formar una familia contigo, Sokka", dijo, tan sonrojada que parecía que había ingerido una terrible cantidad de jugo de cactus.

"¡No es en ese sentido!", respondió lo más rápido que pudo. "Ella necesita una figura paterna y una figura materna. Nosotros podríamos dársela. Incluso puede que sea una maestra de la tierra."

Sokka sonrió. Si no la convencía con aquella posibilidad, no la convencería con nada.

"¿No te gustaría tener una hija a la que enseñarle control de la tierra?"

 

Toph refunfuñó, aunque una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"La verdad es que sí."

Sokka le acercó a la pequeña Lin y la depositó en sus brazos una vez más. El bebé acercó su manita hacia la cara de Toph.

"No podemos dejarla a su suerte, Toph…"

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Toph supo que estaba perdida.

 

* * *

 

 

"Al menos eso es lo que me contaron", dijo Mako, dando por finalizada la historia. "Cuando vives en la calle, te enteras de muchas cosas."

"¿Piensas que es cierto?", preguntó, tratando de asimilar por completo la historia. "Hubiera sido mucha casualidad que dominara la tierra, ¿no crees?"

"Puede ser…"

"¿Qué otros rumores cuentan?"

 

Mako la miró somnoliento. Sabía que Korra se disponía a enredarlo para que le contara otra de aquellas historias, y él estaba demasiado cansado para ello.

"Hoy no", dijo. "Estoy cansado y quiero dormir. Ha sido un día muy largo."

 

Korra suspiró al ver que su plan de seguir hablando con el chico no había dado resultado. Apagó la vela que se encontraba en su mesilla de noche y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, dispuesta a dormir.

"¿Crees que sería inadecuado si te beso ahora?", preguntó Mako.

Korra sonrió y se dio la vuelta en la cama para encararlo una vez más.

"Ya lo has hecho antes, ¿por qué iba a ser inadecuado ahora?"

Mako guardó silencio y fue entonces cuando la palabra  _cama_ pasó por la cabeza de Korra.

"Oh…"

"Exacto", pronunció Mako.

"No creo que haya problema", respondió la chica uniendo sus labios contra los de él en un beso casto.

En el rostro de Mako apareció una sonrisa tonta justo cuando Korra separó sus labios de los de él.

"Buenas noches, Korra", dijo.

"Buenas noches, Mako."

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia va a tener dos parejas principales, Mako/Korra (Makorra) y Toph/Sokka (Tokka), aunque aparezcan también otras como Kataang (Katara/Aang). El fic tendrá cinco capítulos (todos en forma de drabble, no creo que sean largos) y, muy posiblemente, un epílogo.
> 
> Es la primera vez que uso las comillas y no el guión en los diálogos... Espero haberlo hecho bien.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
